The Man Who Ruined My Life
by lola51115
Summary: What happens when everyone thinks Bella Swan has it all? But really she doesnt, its so bad she needs help quickly. Rated M for Lemons/Rape/Slash. If you don't like don't read.


It was Friday night and I was prepared to go out with the gang. But the only problem was that he was going to be there, I cannot go any way. Not after what he did it's unforgivable, every night I would always dream the same thing, him. He was everywhere in my dreams but it's unacceptable I need to move on with my life.

Ok let me start at the beginning my name is Bella and I go to Carmel college, and it haunts me, and I'm currently in the 12th grade. How can I possibly step foot into that school every day when the worst person in the world will always be there. It happened ever since 10th grade when we were going out and he did something I cannot even begin to say.

When we first started dating I was like 'Yes' I have the best man in the school. I would be happy for days and weeks they eventually turned to months, but in the last few weeks he was like a person i never even knew my father would begin to ask what was wrong with me, but I couldn't tell him as the man of the school would threaten to kill me I couldn't even tell my best friend Alice. Funniest thing is that the man of the school happened to be Alice's brother. Every time I would be asked to stay the night at Alice's I would be afraid. Cause throughout those couple of weeks it was like he was possessed so I would need to sing myself to bed every night. And the man who did the unimaginable was... I cannot even say his name not now. Too unbearable, so as i sit here and think about tonight I wonder if I should bail. But then again it was suppose to be my surprise 18th party. Alice never did keep secrets very well, so I have no idea what to do...

It was now 7 o'clock and I am meant to be getting ready to go out for "dinner" with Alice for my birthday even though it was meant to be a surprise party. The only reason I know about this party is because stupid Rosalie hale's boyfriend Emmett was blurting it around the school, he was boasting about it in the hall in school he saw me coming and his group of friends all shut up until i walked past. But the stupid Emmett talked about my surprise party before I was out of ears length. Of course in that moment I was frustrated and I couldn't bare to be going to a surprise party for me and act like it was the best day in my life, but the truth was I 'm not so sure my life is worth it any more. I never seem to be able to be happy about anything anymore usually I would be all up for parties, but ever since that night I couldn't bring myself up to going to another party again. Even though now I kind of have to attend this party. I wondered if Alice's brother had anything to do with this, I sure hope he wasn't invited but of course he is. He's my boyfriend according to the rest of the world except me, sometimes I wish I could be brave enough to be able to stand up to him. Or maybe I could tell my father, but I knew that nothing would really happen, the worst would be is that he'd be locked up for a few years. But when he would be due to come back out, he'd be just as furious as a criminal for when he'd be released and then I would have the biggest problem ever. Although what I didn't understand is why he had kept me around. Why not just throw me out like he does with his trash.

I slowly got dressed and decided to go for a simple look, I didn't want to overdo it because I knew it would just attract a certain pair of eyes and I was kind of sick of him. I just want to run and leave, but I can't my life is here and I need to stay. No point in running away from your problems.

'ding' the door bell rang and as soon as it happened i wish i knew who was behind that door. Well i kind of already knew and it was all set in motion, he was half hour early and i knew what was going to happen next. As i opened the door i saw him standing there all sweet and innocent. Great i thought.

' Hey Babe' he said in the most calm voice and at that moment i was scared for my life.


End file.
